


Timewarp

by kingkjdragon



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Nudity, Rimming, Sloppy Seconds, Small Penis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: during their travels to the Forge of Creation The gang gain a new member





	1. Starting Point

**Author's Note:**

> We own nothing

Kevin watched as Gwen pulled Ben back into their tunnel into the Forge and listened as he went on about seeing something moving in it  
Falling out of nowhere completely naked was a ten year old Ben 10 "what is going on?"

Kevin's eyes went wide as he saw the boy "Better question, why aren't you clothed?" he asked as Gwen turned beat red as she turned around while Ben just snickered  
"I was In the Shower" the young Ben said in a snappy tone as his soft 9 inch cock slowly bounced with his movements

"Oh god, I don't want to see that!" Kevin shouted as he held up a hand to hide young Ben's cock from his view "it gets bigger" older Ben said with a shrug as he looked at his younger self  
"cool I get even bigger" a bouncing young Ben said in excitement 

"you wanna see how big?" older Ben asked his younger more exuberant self as Kevin and Gwen were both doing their bests to figure out what they were going to do about his lack of dress  
"yes I do" answered young Ben while still bouncing, making his cock jump up and down slapping his thighs   
Kevin and Gwen ground and headed back in putting the thought of getting him dressed aside for now and worrying about getting the ship unstuck Ben smiled and began stripping quickly leaving himself as naked as his younger self his soft 16 incher looking quite impressive with it's matching apple sized balls  
"whoa" was all the younger Ben could say  
"you should see it hard" Ben said and without further ado began jerking his cock to full hardness so it pointed directly at young Ben at an impressive 20 inches  
"sweet, we must get who ever we want" young Ben said with a smile

"eh, sometimes girls get real squeamish once a cock reaches a certain size" Ben said as he motioned to his large erect member "guys however, the bigger the better" he said with a wink  
What ever young Ben was about to say was interrupted by the ship coming free and starting to move  
"well we should get inside" Ben said and got dressed "I should still have one of my older outfits around, never know when you might be hit with a shrink ray or something" he said with a shrug  
So younger Ben quickly followed his older self in to get dressed but noticed Kevin staring at him weirdly

Kevin for his part was wondering how he'd missed just how large Ben was when he first met him and all meetings there after as he flew the ship onwards  
Thanks to having two Bens they where able to easily beat Aggregor by becoming Alien X together

Kevin unfortunately was caught in a blast and in just his underwear which looked to be barely staying on rushed quickly into the ship  
Young Ben quickly followed now knowing his timeline was gone so he wanted to stay friends with Kevin 

Kevin sighed with relief as he entered the ships locker room where he kept a spare set of clothes and he let his underwear drop revealing his tiny 1 inch cock "goddamn asexually reproducing aliens" he grumbled as he went to open his locker  
Young Ben quickly rushed in and found Kevin naked with a perfectly fuckable bubble butt  
Kevin turned in shock hearing the door open and froze seeing young Ben with his tiny cock in plain view of the boy  
Ben started to laugh a little at his size while his own cock was growing hard

Kevin winced and covered himself with his hand "haha, Tennyson so funny" he grumbled as he turned opened his locker and started pulling his clothes out "fuck off!" he shouted as he carried his clothes towards the changing stalls  
Ben quickly grabbed Kevin and pulled him close before asking "are you afraid of rejection?"

Kevin stopped moving "No, of course not" Kevin said heatedly trying to cover up the small hitch in his voice as he moved to pull away  
Ben held him firm "then why did you turn down my offer when we first met?" he asked while pulling Kevin's hips to him

Kevin sighed knowing he wasn't going to get free "because back then I was more embarrassed about everything than I am now" he said as he set his clothes down and turned so he faced young Ben his small cock clearly felt on the boy's chest  
"what do you want to do?" asked him as he pressed his own cock against Kevin's leg

"not really my area of expertise" Kevin said turning a little red as his tiny cock hardened and twitched against young Ben's chest  
Ben quickly pulled his clothes off and leaned over enough to take Kevin in his mouth

Kevin moaned as his nub of a cock was sucked by the boy his knees going a little weak  
Ben slowly slid a finger up to play with Kevin's hole

Kevin gave a noise of surprise, but didn't move away from the invading digit as his cock twitched and spat out a small load of cum  
The small load of cum tasted like Dark Chocolate to Ben as he swallowed it down and gave a smile to Kevin 

Kevin gave a smile back as he pushed back against the finger that was still in him enjoying the feeling much to his surprise  
Ben asked Kevin to turn around as he continued to slid the single finger in and out

Kevin did so and moved to all fours giving Ben easier access to his tight hole and also exposing his small balls which were about the size of marbles  
Ben slowly started licking the tight hole while still working his finger in it

Kevin moaned as his hole was licked the warm wet appendage feeling perfect to him as Ben continued to thrust his finger in and out of it  
Slowly the tongue forced it's way into the tight hole to help stretch it out

Kevin gasped as he felt the tongue wiggle into his hole and he groaned as he pushed back towards Ben  
Ben worked in another finger while enjoying Kevin's taste

Kevin moaned sounding very wanton as he pushed back his upper body now laid on the ground with his head nestled in his arms  
Soon enough Ben thought Kevin was stretched enough so he slowly removed his fingers and spit in his own hand to lube up his cock

Kevin whined at the loss but didn't move knowing what was to come next  
Slowly Ben pushed the head of his cock into Kevin's virgin hole

Kevin let out a slight whimper of pain as he tried to relax as Ben pushed his hard 9 incher into his tight hole  
Ben was slow and gentle not wanting to hurt Kevin

Kevin started to moan as Ben pushed deeper brushing along his prostate and washing away his pain  
Finally Ben was all the way in and leaned over Kevin's back to hug him  
Kevin hummed a bit as he felt Ben's light weight on his back as his cock filled him  
"you are so tight" moaned out Ben as he slowly started to move

"you're so big" Kevin moaned out in reply as he relaxed his hole  
Ben enjoyed the feeling of Kevin's hot hole as he slowly sped up, moaning out loud

Kevin let out equally load moans as Ben fucked him making him wonder why he hadn't manned up and asked older Ben to do this  
if you walked into the room at that moment you would have seen a 10 year old Ben fucking a 17 year old Kevin with his perky little butt in the air, cheeks spreading as he pushed inward

and that is exactly what older Ben saw as he walked in planning to shower away the sweat from the fight while Gwen piloted the ship home, he stopped wide eyed as he watched his younger self fuck Kevin the moans causing his cock to become erect within seconds  
The younger Ben kept fucking and moved his hands up to Kevin's nipples unaware that his older self was watching them  
Kevin moaned out completely focused on the pleasure young Ben was giving him, older Ben smirked and began stripping placing his clothes on the bench beside him as he stood naked and approached the two stroking his large cock  
As the younger Ben pushed in his own tight hole was revealed to the cold air

Kevin moaned out as young Ben fucked him hard striking his prostate on each strike as older Ben moved forward and got on his knees behind them before giving young Ben's hole a firm lick

Young Ben let out a loud moan as his hole was licked and looked back to see his older self doing the licking   
older Ben smirked as he continued licking his younger self's hole while Kevin not aware of anything but young Ben in his ass continued to moan out  
Young Ben did not last much longer because of the dual sensations and shot a healthy load of cum into Kevin's hot hole

Older Ben smirked as he watched his younger self cum and saw Kevin squirt too "my turn" older Ben whispered into young Ben's ear  
"who do you want and call me Benjy" asked Benjy as he started to pull his spent cock out

"well Benjy, Kevin looks all ready to go so I think I'll go with him" he said as he watched his younger self pull out Kevin having noticed him at this point blushed but made no protest at his words  
When Benjy was out he reached over and stroked Ben's cock before lining it up with Kevin's lose hole

Kevin was so relaxed that Ben's cock easily slid in although he did groan at the bigger stretch as the cock pushed far deeper and was quite a bit thicker  
Ben quickly pushed all the way in and Benjy saw the chance for payback and proceeded to start rimming Ben's puckered hole

Kevin moaned out as he felt the larger cock bottom out and looked back giving Ben a nod that he was free to start thrusting  
Ben let out a groan as he started thrusting and pushing back on Benjy's tongue

Kevin moaned and pushed back into Ben's thrusts turning his head he saw Benjy eating his ass and groaned as it looked beautiful  
Ben leaned forward to kiss Kevin while giving Benjy more access to his hole

Kevin moaned into the kiss as he enjoyed Ben's long cock thrusting in and out of his hole  
Benjy reached down and started playing with Ben's big balls as Ben continued to fuck Kevin

Kevin pulled from the kiss on a particularly hard thrust as he came again the puddle beneath him growing slightly as his third load joined the second  
The sensations finally did Ben in and he shot enough cum into Kevin to give him a small belly before pulling out and hugging both Kevin and Benjy to him  
Kevin nuzzled Ben as his hole slowly closed up a bit of their mixed cum oozing out "thank you, both of you" he says on a yawn  
Ben laughed out and replied with a simple kiss as he slowly stood them up slipping a finger into the other two boys holes  
both moaned out Kevin in pleasure and Benjy with pleasure mixed surprise as they leaned against him their knees weak  
"lets go get cleaned up we will be busy tomorrow" Ben said with a smile  
"Okay" they both said Benjy a lot more excitedly then Kevin who sounded more tired than anything


	2. It is Astounding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a New home

Kevin groaned as he walked away from another house also a bust, he'd been looking into houses for over 2 weeks now and none of them were right for him and the Bens to live in, just then his phone rang and he saw it was Benjy "hey, what's up?" he asked as he answered it  
"we found a place it is perfect, I am texting the address come over now" Benjy said in a happy voice  
"Really, be right there!" he said excitedly as he hung up and looked at the address before hopping into his car and driving off  
Benjy and Ben waited a short while for Kevin to arrive

Kevin pulled up at the address and was a little underwhelmed when he saw the small house "this is it? Looks small." he says as he walks up to the 2 giving first Benjy and then Ben a kiss  
The two pulled him into the house that looked to be a small one room house with a big Garage only to find it was an underground house so it was spacious 

"Okay, this is more like it" he said with a wide grin as he looked around and even saw a larger garage with an elevator for a car to be taken up to and down from the garage above "how much is this gonna cost us?" he asked wearily  
Ben and Benjy both smiled and pointed towards two older men standing in the Living room area

"Oh, it's you 2" Kevin said not to happy to see either but trying not to be completely rude for Benjy and Ben's sakes  
"Yes Young Kevin we decided that you three could use a little help" stated Paradox while another voice sounded from his shoulder "so the three of us made you a perfect home" said Azimuth as he crawled into sight

Kevin almost glared at the grey alien "well thanks" he said obviously struggling to keep his cool not being a big fan of any of the three men  
Max knew Kevin's dislike of them so said "we will leave you boys alone now" while giving Ben and Benjy hugs

Kevin watched them leave thankful that Max got them to leave, as he sat on the couch in the living room and let out a sigh of relief  
Ben looked at the room while Benjy snuggled up to Kevin on the couch, before deciding to explore the rooms

Kevin stayed seated relaxing a bit as he calmed down from seeing the 3 men "I'm thankful for the house, but that doesn't change how I feel about them" he said  
"I know" said Benjy as he cuddled up to Kevin

Kevin hugged Benjy close "so did they come to you guys or did you guys go to them?" he asked of his young lover  
"Professor Paradox set it all up" Benjy said with a smile

"figures" Kevin said with a snort and a roll of his eyes "he's the most tolerable of the lot" he admitted "don't tell him I said that"  
they both heard a laugh and a "thank you Young Kevin" causing Benjy to laugh

"What do you want?" he growled as he turned to see the aforementioned man standing behind the couch  
"Just to let you two know there is a room hidden in the garage full of toys" Paradox said with a smile and a wave before vanishing 

Kevin blushed hard as the man disappeared "fucking pervert" he said even as his small cock twitched to life at the thought  
Ben walked back in and asked "do you two want to go check out the Garage?"

Kevin blushed harder but nodded at Ben, but not moving letting Benjy move first  
Benjy jumped up to run ahead while Ben laughed saying "energetic"  
Kevin laughed and followed at a more sedate pace as Benjy quickly found the trapdoor that revealed a short stairway down under the garage and started looking at the array of toys  
Ben followed and gave a whistle at the variety while noticing a small door with the words "for the Older Ben ONLY" so he decided to check that out

Kevin saw that and shivered a bit at what might be in there, but knew better than to go in meanwhile Benjy had found something that had really caught his eye as he looked at a kneeling manikin with some sort of funnel set up into it's mouth Kevin wanted to find a safe corner at the gleam he saw in the boy's eyes  
Ben found a room full of costumes and gear in all three of there sizes along with a book of vouchers to buy stuff and get Piercings done

Kevin knocked on the door to the room that Ben had entered "can you come out here and save me from you please?" he asked as he watched Benjy wearily as he examined the funnel and looked at a similar one that was attached to another manikins ass  
Ben grabbed a few things before walking out and saying to Benjy "that would look nice" with a devious smile

"not you too" Kevin said with a whimper as while he could get away with saying no to Benjy his instincts had him agree to whatever Ben wanted, as Benjy smiled at his older self and looked at what he was carrying "ooh those look cool what are they?" he asked bouncing excitedly  
"these were things I was going to use on Kevin but because you find that over there to be so interesting I changed my mind" Ben said looking only at Benjy 

Benjy clapped happily as he got to try out his finds first while Kevin whimpered looking like he was gonna bolt  
"we will use them on you Benjy" Ben said with a smirk seeing Kevin sigh

Kevin breathed a sigh of relief as Benjy looked a little less excited but willing to try them out "okay, but only if we use them on Kevin another time" he shot back making Kevin glare at him knowing Ben would agree to that  
"only if Kevin is willing" Ben said while handing Kevin a harness and milking tube 

Kevin shifted from foot to foot "not really, looks a little much for me" he replied and while Benjy frowned he nodded "alright, I wouldn't force you to do something like that" he said as he started stripping so they could be attached to him  
Ben stripped and slid a harness on standing naked in front of both boys

Benjy was naked rather quickly as Kevin sipped on his own harness having stripped himself also his clothes in a pile beside him as Benjy took the funnels off their manikins and handed them to Ben  
Ben slid the funnels into place and added the Milking tube to Benjy

Benjy moaned around the funnel in his mouth as he felt the tapered end of the other in his hole along with the tube getting attached to his 10 inch cock which had gotten hard as he looked around the room as Kevin stood off to the side  
Ben placed his soft cock in the funnel and let loose a torrent of piss

Benjy groaned as he was forced to swallow the liquid his cock twitching as he found it to be strangely good to the taste as Kevin went around behind him and aimed his small cock at the other funnel and let loose his own powerful stream causing Benjy to moan out as he felt the warm yellow fluid pour into his hole  
Ben decided to turn into an alien and choose Four-Arms showing he had two 24 inch cocks that both where letting out streams of piss till he held it and moved to the back funnel to fill Benjy up 

Kevin stopped his own stream and moved around to the front letting Ben have the back as he smiled down at Benjy and started pissing into the mouth funnel  
Ben let loose and you could see a small bulge begin in Benjy's belly and slowly grow

Benjy moaned as he felt the stretch from being filled with Four-Arms piss as it rushed into his hole like a flood as he drank down Kevin's piss as the teen's stream started to slow before coming to a full stop  
Ben kept it up for a lot longer then Kevin finally stopping when Benjy looked Three months Pregnant

Benjy moaned out as the bloating forced him to all fours as Kevin moved over to stand next to Ben "he looks very hot like that" he said to his friend and lover  
Ben quickly removed the Funnel and replaced it with a dog's tail plug  
Benjy moaned as the swap occurs unable to voice his pleasure around the funnel still in his mouth as Kevin stands off to the side awaiting Ben's orders  
Ben pulls Kevin into a kiss while removing the funnel from Benjy's mouth

Benjy works his jaw as it was feeling a bit tense as he watches Kevin and Ben kiss hearing Kevin moan into it  
Ben broke the kiss and asked "did you enjoy that Benjy?"

"yeah, it was very fun" he said wiggling his but making the tail 'wag' Kevin snickered a bit at the image "all he needs is the ears and we'll have a puppy"  
Ben pulled a set of mitts, ears and a muzzle out handing them to Kevin for him to help put them on Benjy

Kevin smiled and started fitting the mitts onto Benjy's hands the boy making no complaint and even giving an excited bark and licking Kevin's face making him laugh a little  
Ben smiled and laughed at the fact that he had another set for Kevin to wear

Kevin smiled as he fitted the last mitt onto Benjy's left foot before placing the ears on his head "there you go" he said and the boy responded by 'barking' excitedly as he wagged the tail plug  
"Now it is your turn Kevin" Ben said with a smile  
"what?" Kevin asked turning to see Ben holding a different set which had a dalmatian pattern to them and he grumbled but got on all fours for Ben to dress him up as Benjy came over and acting like the dog he was dressed as sniffed and Kevin's butt and giving it an excited lick  
"who is a good boy" teased Ben as he headed back to the living room the two following behind him on all four like real dogs

Benjy barked excitedly while Kevin gave more subdued barks more like an older dog while Benjy acted more like an excited puppy as they both followed him slowly as they got used to moving around like dogs  
Ben reclined on the couch now back in human form but having a little side effect from the Ultimatrix he still had two cocks 

Benjy and Kevin knew what Ben wanted so they each went to one of his cocks and started nuzzling and licking them as the slowly hardened  
"you two only have about two hours so you better get to work" Ben said while rubbing their hair before adding "who ever makes me cum first will get fucked when I am back to normal"

Both look at each other with smirks and get to work pulling out all the stops Kevin using his experience of giving blow jobs and Benjy with his youthful exuberance  
Ben let out a loud moan as both his cocks where serviced 

Kevin easily deep throated Ben sucking the cock with practiced ease while Benjy struggled to get half way down his own and used his mittened hands to make up for it  
Trying to hold out Ben groaned as he realized that Benjy would win

Kevin kept up his work moaning around the cock as Benjy sucked away happily having already forgotten that it was a race to get Ben off and was just enjoying sucking on his older self's cock as he rubbed his mitt covered hands on the other half of it  
Ben let out a groan and shot into Benjy's mouth before also releasing into Kevin's mouth

Benjy sucked his down happily while Kevin swallowed at a slower pace knowing he'd lost by a narrow margin  
After Ben shot his load his second cock disappeared he commanded Benjy and Kevin to go prepare after taking off their mitts 

Kevin Helped Benjy stand causing the boy to groan lightly as the piss shifted and lead him to the bathroom where he had him squat over the toilet and removed the plug watching as the urine poured out of Benjy's hole and his stomach shrink back to normal  
Ben moved to the Bedroom and laid on the bed with his hard 20 inch cock standing tall

After helping Benjy get all the piss out they both quickly wash up and Kevin leads the way to their bedroom where the both smile seeing Ben waiting for them his cock hard and at the ready  
"come here boys" Ben said as he called both of them closer ready for some real fun

Both walked to the teen and crawled up on opposite sides of the bed with Kevin grabbing his cock and Benjy cupping his balls as the kissed his neck  
Ben instructed Kevin to sit on his face while Benjy claimed his Prize

Kevin did so and placed his hole right on Ben's mouth as Benjy straddled him and started sliding down his older self's cock  
Licking Kevin's hole Ben moaned as he felt Benjy slid down on his hard cock bucking up to meet Benjy's ass

Benjy moaned out as he pushed down at the same time completely spearing his ass on the cock as he threw his head back in pleasure while Kevin rocked his hips grinding his ass into Ben's face as he let out light moans as his tiny cock twitched away  
Ben enjoyed both boys and kept going as they relaxed at his touch

Kevin moaned as he put more of his weight onto ben's face while Benjy moaned and bounced on his cock both lost in the pleasure  
Ben worked hard pleasing both subs intent on bringing them release without touching their cocks

Kevin came first his tiny cock spitting out a small load which landed in the dip Ben's neck as Benjy bounced away for another 10 minutes before cumming his load hitting Kevin's small genitals as it painted Ben's torso  
Ben shot his second load into Benjy with a moan as Kevin licked his chest clean 

Benjy moaned as he was filled with Ben's cum as he leaned forward to help Kevin clean Ben of his cum making sure to drink Kevin's small load  
Ben pulled both boys to his side and said "life is good" before passing out

Kevin and Benjy giggled a bit as they both cuddled up to Ben and slipped into sleep as well


End file.
